


Journalism Jubilee

by dietcokedepression



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/M, eddie and patricia being clueless, joy being sneaky, joy mercer/eddie miller friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokedepression/pseuds/dietcokedepression
Summary: (credit to Tess because she gave me the prompt)Set in early season two, Joy throws a "Journalism Jubilee" in honor of the Online Newspaper. Patricia and Eddie are being two dumb kids having crushes on each other.
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Journalism Jubilee

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very late at night so it's not that good. I apologize for any grammar mistakes.

“Joy, what is this?” Patricia asked her best friend as she stared into the classroom which had been decorated with various garlands and streamers. The American boy next to her chuckled lightly as his eyes ate the scene. Some of the desks had been pushed together to create one long table with snacks and drinks; the rest had been pushed in one corner and stacked among each other. Mrs. Andrews sat with her head down as her fingers rubbed her temple. She looked at the redhead and spoke in a monotone voice,

“Joy has decided to take the initiative to throw a ‘Journalism Jubilee’,” she ended with a sarcastic tone, “I’ve gotten permission to use have you all stay an extra hour and a half. However, you may leave at any time before then.”

“I don’t know why anyone would want to leave this early,” Joy pipped in with a smile.

She looked at her best friend who was staring in horror at the sight. She knew her best friend hated two things: after-school functions and school parties. This was those two things combined. 

“Joy, no offense, but you know, dancing and journalism jubilees aren’t really my scene…” Patricia trailed off as she walked into the classroom. 

Eddie followed behind her with his grin fading. He had planned to ask her to dance the moment he walked into the door-frame, but he quickly remembered his little bet. ‘If I ask her to dance, she will think it’s another bet. She still hasn’t forgiven me completely…’ Eddie’s thoughts were crudely interrupted by Joy’s voice.

“There is no harm in asking her again. You can say it is a redo of last time,” Joy smiled at him. 

Eddie looked down at the girl and scoffed, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Joy rolled her eyes and looked over to her best friend. She was standing at the end of the snack bar and was putting different foods on her plate. She cautiously put something in her mouth before gagging and spitting it out in a napkin. She made a face of disgust as she threw the rest of her plate away. Joy looked back at the American who had a small smile on his face as he looked at the redhead. His face was full of adoration as his eyes watched the redhead’s ever move.

“Erm, Mrs. Andrews, what is going on?” 

Joy turned around and saw Mara standing in the door-frame. Eddie’s eyes went wide, and he turned around to go get drinks.

“This is a ‘Journalism Jubilee’. A way to kick off the club!” Joy smiled at her. 

Mara smiled back as she spoke in an uneasy voice, “You planned this without me? Without the editor’s permission?” 

“The editor shouldn’t have full power. It wouldn’t be fair. Care for a biscuit, though?” Joy said, the words gritting through her teeth. 

Mara just smiled politely as she made her way into the room. 

“You really need to play cool, Joy. If you keep it up like that, everyone is going to know you are jealous of Mara for getting the editor’s position,” Eddie sarcastically told her as he came back with a drink in hand.

"I will if you will,” Joy retorted, “If you keep it up like that, everyone is going to know you are practically in love with Patricia.”

Joy raised her eyebrows in amusement as Eddie choked on his drink. Eddie opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as Patricia approached them.

“What are you guys talking about?” She asked them, giving them a weird look. 

Joy quickly spoke up before Eddie could answer,

“I was just telling Eddie here that sometimes the best way to make up for something is to do it over, and how if he doesn’t want people to know he likes someone, he shouldn’t be so obvious about it.” 

Eddie’s eyes shot open, and his cheeks went red. He looked at Patricia who looked very confused. She looked at Eddie with a look he couldn’t quite figure out.

“Who do you like?” She asked him, looking into his eyes. Eddie stuttered as he tried to find an answer. 

“Oh you know, someone,” Joy replied for him, putting emphasis on someone, “Oh look, there is Cindy. I have to ask her something.” 

Joy quickly scurried off, leaving the two teens by themselves. Patricia and Eddie stood there awkwardly for a moment. Eddie looked down at his crush; she was staring into her cup and was biting her lip. ‘She is so adorable’ Eddie thought. Smiling as the thought of a brilliant idea, he placed his pointer finger on her chest. 

“Hey, I think you have something right there,” Eddie chuckled. 

Instinctively, Patricia looked down at her chest, and Eddie flicked her nose. Patricia rolled her eyes as Eddie laughed and called her an idiot for falling for that. The Brit playfully hit him on the shoulder and told him to shut up. Eddie smiled at her as she laughed. Patricia caught him staring at her and looked down. She looked back up and turned her head to find her best friend. Turning back around, Patricia’s eyes made their way to the door. Biting her lip, she debated on whether or not she should leave early. 

Seemingly reading her mind, Eddie protested, “Yacker, you can’t leave now. You just got here! At least stay for ten more minutes.”

Patricia looked at him then around the room. The small classroom was quickly becoming crowded and loud. She looked back at him. 

“Yacker, ten minutes,” he pleaded with her, “I promised my- Sweetie that I would stay here for thirty minutes. I don’t want to be stuck here alone for the rest of that time.”

Patricia glanced at the door then back at him. She sighed as Eddie’s lips grew into a smirk. She couldn’t help but blush slightly at what he said. She looked back down into her cup in hopes he wouldn’t see her blush.

“What was so nasty over there,” he asked her. 

“Excuse me?” She gave him an odd look.

“Earlier, you tasted something then spit it out. I assume it was because it was gross.”

“You were watching me eat?” Patricia faltered;she didn’t know if she should be worried or not. 

Eddie stuttered in response as he looked down at Patricia. Her eyebrows raised as she took a sip of her drink. 

“You wish,” he scoffed at her. She mumbled as she looked back over.

“Jellied eel.” 

“I- I’m sorry,” Eddie choked on his drink.

“It was jellied eel,” Patricia continued, “I hate jellied eel, but I didn’t realize that’s what it was until afterwards.” 

“Man, British food is weird,” Eddie laughed and shook his head.

“British food is weird?” exclaimed Patricia, “British food! Americans are the one with the weird food! You guys call scones ‘biscuits’ and serve them with gravy! You put hot dogs on a stick and cover it with bread!”

Eddie roared with laughter as Patricia ranted about American food.

“First of all, Yacker, biscuits and gravy is more of a southern thing. Second of all, corn dogs are amazing!” Eddie asserted. 

“Yeah, whatever you say so.”

Eddie looked down at the Brit and noticed she was shivering a bit. He also couldn’t help but notice how her black skirt had risen a small bit and how her fightnets looked against her skin.

“You cold?” 

“Mhm? Oh, no, I’m fine,”

Eddie chuckled;putting down his cup, he took off his sweatshirt and gave it to her. Patricia shook her head and tried to give it back.

“Yacker, take it. You are obviously cold,” he insisted. He smiled as she mumbled ‘thanks’ and grabbed his sweatshirt. She handed him her drink and slipped it over her head. Taking her drink back, she inhaled his scent. Eddie’s heart fluttered at the sight of his crush wearing his sweatshirt and that short skirt and those damn fishnets…

Patricia looked back at him and gave him a concerned look. He was staring at her and biting his lips.

“Are you okay?” she asked him, abruptly. 

Having his train of thought broken, Eddie huffed, “Yeah, I was just thinking about how now I’m going to have to wash that a thousand times to get your smell out of my favorite sweatshirt.”

Patricia rolled her eyes and looked over at her best friend. Joy was standing on the opposite side of the room, smiling widely at her and giving her the thumbs up. Patricia’s cheeks went red as her best friend made certain gestures. 

“Are you the one who is okay?” 

Patricia turned her focus back on the American. His eyebrows were furrowed as his gaze looked her up and down.

“Oh, yeah...it was just Joy. She was, erm, being Joy, ya know,” Patricia mustered out. Eddie turned his head to look at Joy who quickly turned her head and started talking to the group next to her. 

“Oh...Wanna get out of here?” Eddie asked her.

“You were practically begging me to stay, and now you’re asking if I want to leave?”

“Yacker, I wasn’t begging. Besides, I want pizza, and I’m not allowed to leave campus alone.”

“Fine,” Patricia smiled at him, “Only if you are paying.”

Eddie smirked at her. He moved towards the door and waited for her to follow suit. Together, they walked out of the classroom and into the empty halls. Eddie called for a taxi, and the two got in together. Once they were in the car, Patricia asked him, “So why aren’t you allowed to leave campus alone?”

Eddie looked at her, and smiled.

“Oh, I am.”


End file.
